There's No Way I'm in Love with My Best Friend!
by Sora Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke's Childhood friend shows up again. Will she fall for her childhood friend, or her new friend? Even more so what will he do when she sticks up for Itachi and wants Itachi to come back to the village?
1. Info and Prologue

**Info and Prologue.**

**Name: Akahana (A/N: It means red rose.) Uchiha. **

**Nickname: Red Rose of Konohagaure.**

**Age: 12**

**Village: Leaf.**

**Team: 7**

**Family: mother: Ai (A/N: It means love.) Uchiha is dead and father: Ryu (A/N: it means dragon) Uchiha is dead. **

**Rank: Retire Anbu Black Ops captain, but now genin.**

**Looks/ hair/ clothes/headband: (I'll post a link on my account.)**

**Eyes: Black or red with six dots. (A/N: It's the sharingan.) **

**Height: An inch shorter than Sasuke. **

**Ability: sharingan. (sort of)**

**Likes: Music, dancing, drawing, singing, black, wolves, raccoons, foxes, training, friends, rain, and storms.**

**Hate: Pink, snobs, preps, fan boys/girls jerks, and hospitals.**

**Dream: To find Sasuke and to kill 'Itachi'. **

**Friends: Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru. Hinata, **

**Enemy: Ino, Sakura, all of Sasuke's fan girls, Shino, Kiba, and all most everyone in the village **

**Past: When 'Itachi' killed the clan you were 5 and Sasuke was 6. You and Sasuke were best friends. Sasuke's family treated you like family so did you family for Sasuke. After 'Itachi' killed every one in his clan you were hiding just like you mother told you to, but after you saw you parents die in front of you, you went to find Sasuke. When you found him he was with 'Itachi'. 'Itachi' was about to kill Sasuke, but you yell at him. He heard you, turned around and tried to kill you, missing you barley. You fell in to some ones blood to make him think that he had kill you. Then 'Itachi' left and Sasuke chased after him. When you got up you left the village and travel some were else.**

**Prologue**

**Voice: "Hi my name is Akahana Uchiha, and I am currently twelve. I was born and raised in the Leaf village, but at the age of five I left my home. It wasn't voluntary, it had to be done. I knew that even though I was strong I would not be able to defeat my clans killer. Even though everyone says it was Itachi I can't believe them. I don't know why but my heart refuses to believe my brother like figure would ever do something like that. When I left I started to travel. Eventually I stayed in the Mist Village, where I was once again trained. But I finally believe I am ready to return to my true home. The place where it all started…..Konohagaure." **


	2. Chapter 1: Home Again

**Chapter 1: Home Again**

Voice: "Are you sure that you want to leave now?"

Akahana: "Yes, I need to get back. It's the only way to find out what really happened."

Voice: "So you still don't believe he is the one who killed them?"

Akahana: "No I don't, Zabuza-sensei. I don't think he would do that."

Zabuza: "And what if it was him? What would you do then?"

Voice 2: "I believe that Akahana should trust her feelings on this."

Akahana: "Thank you Haku. I believe that if it was him, that he would have a good reason for his actions."

Zabuza: "Your to trusting."

Haku: "No more so than I."

Akahana: "I trust him, because he helped me get to where I am now. I truly believe it wasn't him."

Zabuza: "And what makes you think that?"

Akahana: "The fact that whoever it was tried to kill both Sasuke and I. I do not think he would do that. Also Itachi would finish what he started. He wouldn't leave witnesses. Even if he had to hunt them down."

Zabuza: "You must know him well to know such things."

Akahana: "Like I said he was like the big bother I never had."

Zabuza: Smirks. "Well kid I hope your right."

Haku: "I believe we will meet again one day."

Akahana: "I also believe we will! Well this is goodbye for now."

Zabuza: "Stay out of trouble."

Akahana: "Look who's talking! Why don't YOU stay out of trouble!"

Haku: Chuckles. "She's got you there."

Akahana: "Bye!!!!!" She yells as she runs down the path to the Leaf Village. After a few hours of walking she hears something in the bushes. " Who's there." She asks in a board tone.

Voice: "He he. Can I kill this one?"

Voice 2: "No Kisame you can't."

Kisame: "Aw come on! Why not????????"

Akahana: "Itachi?"

Kisame: "Hey!!!!! Itachi that girl knows your name……Why???"

Itachi: "Baka." They walk out of the bushes.

Akahana: "Fish face?"

Kisame: "My name is Kisame! Not fish face!"

Akahana: "No. Fish face."

Kisame: "NO! Kisame!"

Akahana: "No Kisame."

Kisame: "NO! FISH FACE!"

Akahana: "I win." She says in a board tone.

Kisame: Blinks. "HEY! WAI…"

Itachi: "Kisame that is enough. You will loose if you continue anyway."

Kisame: "Would not! I challenge you!"

Akahana: "Itachi, you friend is the definition of baka."

Itachi: "Kisame…." Kisame charges Akahana.

Akahana: "Baka." She grabs a hold of his Samehada at the last second.

Kisame: "I've got you now!" He goes to pull the Samehada back to cut her, but something else happens. Instead of cutting her the blades on his Samehada go backwards and slick open his arm. "What the hell!!!!!!!!!"

Akahana: "Hoshigaki Kisame. One of the Seven legendary swordsmen. Part of the organization know as Akatsuki. S-ranked criminal. Wanted in the Mist and Leaf Villages."

Kisame: "How do you know all of that? Your what 10?"

Akahana: "No, twelve to be exact. And I know because I am a retired Anbu Black Ops Captain."

Kisame: "Yeah right."

Itachi: "She's telling the truth."

Kisame: "How do you know?"

Akahana: Rolls eyes. " He knows because he knows me."

Kisame: "How?"

Itachi: "Akahana."

Kisame: "I've heard that name before…"

Akahana: "You would have." Sighs. "My name is UCHIHA Akahana."

Kisame: "How? Your supposed to be dead."

Akahana: "Your right. I am. Well since you've seen me I guess I'll have to kill you."

Kisame: "Like you could." Akahana breaks both of his arms and legs in 5 seconds flat. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"

Itachi: "Where have you been?"

Akahana: "Here, there, everywhere. I'm on my way back to Konoha right now."

Itachi: "Where was the last place you were at?"

Akahana: "Nosey much? And the Mist village. I would like to talk to you in private, so four days from now come to the lake outside of the village."

Itachi: "Alright."

Akahana: "See ya then." She runs off to the gates that are about a mile away.

Itachi: "Damn it. I forgot to have her heal Kisame…."

Akahana: Snickers "I hope he has fun carrying fish face back." She walks up to the gates.

Guard: "State your business."

Akahana: "I'm here to ask the Hokage if I may become a ninja of this village. And if I may live here."

Guard: "You may enter."


	3. Chapter 2: Old Friends

**_Chapter 2: Old Friend_**

Akahana: "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be…" She Quickly makes it to the Hokage's office.

Secretary: "How may I help you?"

Akahana: "I was wishing to speak to the Hokage."

Secretary: "Alright. Please take a seat over there, and I will call you when he is free."

Akahana: "Alright." She walks over to sit down. *He's probably in a meeting. God I feel like I'm in the hospital waiting room… I hate hospitals.*

**{five minutes later…}**

Secretary: "He's ready for you now."

Akahana: "Thanks." She walks up the stairs and knocks on the Hokage's door.

Hokage: "Come in."

Akahana: "Hey, long time no see."

Hokage: "So the Red Rose of Konohagaure has finally returned."

Akahana: "Hai. I wish to become a genin here. And to live here again if you will allow it."

Hokage: "Of course. Here is your head band and you will live in the Uchiha complex in the main house."

Akahana: "Why the main house? I am not a close relative of the main house."

Hokage: "That is the only house suitable for living in."

Akahana: "Why? What is wrong with the other houses?"

Hokage: "They are not in good condition. The only reason that the main house is in good condition is because someone has been living there all of this time."

Akahana: "Who???????"

Hokage: Smiles. "You'll see later when you go home. For now I suggest you go to the school. You will graduate with the graduating class tomorrow."

Akahana: "Okay I will." She leaves to go to the school.

**{10 minutes later.}**

Akahana: "Guess it's time to see who the candidates for my teammates are." She walks into the school and opens the door to Iruka's class.

Iruka: "Hello. Can I help you?"

Akahana: "I'm suppose to come here. I just got here and I am to graduate with the next graduating class."

Iruka: "Alright. It might be a little while before anyone else shows up. Well you can sit wherever you want. I have something I need to do." He leaves. She walks and sits at the top of the stairs on the right. (A/N: It's the right if you are standing in the front of the classroom)

Akahana: "I wonder how long until the first person shows up?" she sighs. Someone walks into the class room. *He looks familiar. But who is he?*

Person: *What? Someone's here before me? But who is she? And why does she look so familiar?*

Akahana: "Hi."

Person: "Hn." (A/N: If you don't know who that is then shame on you!) He sits down in the seat right in front of you. Slowly others start to walk in. After a few minutes a boy in a orange outfit comes in and sits at the same table as Sasuke, but leaves one seat in between them. He turns around and sees you.

Boy: "HI! My names Naruto Uzamaki! The next Hokage!"

Akahana: "Good for you. My name is…"

Voice: "I WIN!!!!!!"

Voice 2: "NO I WIN! MY TOE WAS A HALF AN INCH AHEAD OF YOURS!!"

Voice: "No! Oh! Sasuke!" She runs towards the black haired boy sitting in front of you.

Akahana: *Sasuke? No it couldn't be… It must be someone else…*

Voice: "Move it Naruto! I want to sit next to Sasuke!"

Voice 2: "I was here first! I should get to sit next to Sasuke!"

Girl: "I was here before any of you, so I should get to sit next to Sasuke!"

Akahana: "You're all a bunch of idiots.."

Girls: "What was that?!"

Akahana: "Your all a bunch of idiots."

Voice: "Look who's talking."

Akahana: "In a one on one fight you'd be lucky to last oh two minutes if that."

Voice: "Bitch!" She launches her fist at Akahana. Akahana catches it.

Akahana: "You have a mouth on you, but nothing to back it up with. This will get you killed in this line of business." She twist her arm causing her to scream. Looks at the other girls. "Find a seat, other than this one, and sit. It's time you girls grow up, learn boys DON'T make the world go round, and learn how to fight. It's time to grow up and quit acting like children. This isn't a place for the weak and squeamish. So if your just here to impress a boy then you should leave. You'll only get in the way of your teammates and get killed.

Iruka: "Nicely said. She's right about all of that. Now please take your seats. Come down and introduce yourself."

Akahana: "Hi. My name is Akahana Uchiha. Also known as the Red Rose of Konohagaure."

Iruka: "Does anybody have any questions?" A girl with pink hair raises her hand.

Akahana: "Name."

Girl: "Sakura Haruno. And you can't be an Uchiha."

Akahana: "Well I am so get over it." A blond girl raises her hand.

Girl: "I'm Ino Yamanaka. And if you're an Uchiha prove it!"

Akahana: "Fine." She closes her eye's then opens them to reveal the six pronged Sharingan.

Sakura: "Ha! The Sharingan doesn't have more than three dot's!"

Sasuke: "Hana? Is it really you?"

Sakura: "Hana? Who's that?"

Akahana: "Sasu?"

Ino: "What the hell is going on???????"

Akahana: "When we were little we couldn't say each others name, so we uses shorter, easier versions. Sasuke's was Sasu and mine was Hana."

Sasuke: "It is you!"

Akahana: "Yep."

Sakura: "So that doesn't prove you're an Uchiha!"

Sasuke: "She is an Uchiha! Her eyes have six dot's because she has a stronger version of the Sharingan. This is a level no one else has every reached."

Iruka: "Well that's it for the intro. Go take your seat." She walks back up and sits behind Sasuke. A few minutes in to class a note or two hits her desk. One from Naruto and one from Sasuke.

* * *

**Akahana,**

**Hey. It's Akahana right? Well I was wanting to know if you would like to be my friend. It's fine if you don't want to. Nobody else does, so I'd be used to it.**

**Naruto.**

* * *

**Naruto,**

**I'd be glade to be your friend.**

**Akahana.**

* * *

**Hana,**

**I was wondering where you plan on staying since your house isn't in the best of shape.**

**Sasu.**

* * *

**Sasu,**

**Why do you want to know?**

**Hana.**

* * *

**Akahana,**

**Really???? Thanks! I've never had a real friend before. How do you know Sasuke-Teme?**

**Naruto.**

* * *

**Naruto,**

**Please don't call Sasuke a Teme. He's not a bad person. It's hard for him to be nice with all he's been through. And we were friends when we were younger. And before you ask, yes I am an Uchiha. But I am not related to the main branch. Sasuke is though.**

**Akahana.**

* * *

**Hana,**

**I was just wanting to know because I have extra rooms at my house if you can't find somewhere. **

**Sasu**

* * *

**Sasu,**

**Lucky you. The Hokage told me I was to live in the Uchiha's main house if it was okay with the owner. So, would it be okay?**

**Hana.**

* * *

**Akahana,**

**Sorry I won't call him that again if you don't want me too. Thanks again for being my friend.**

**Naruto.**

* * *

**Naruto,**

**Well class is going to be over soon so I'll talk to you later okay. Oh and don't send this back.**

**Akahana.**

* * *

**Hana,**

**YES! Of course it's okay! You're my best friend. Well if you'll let me still be your friend that is…**

**Sasu.**

* * *

**Sasu,**

**Of course your still my best friend! What would make you think any different? Well class is almost over, so we'll talk once it's over. Don't pass back.**

**Hana.**

* * *

Akahana was so happy that she has her old friend back and made a new one.


	4. Chapter 3: Catching Up

Chapter 3: Catching Up.

Iruka dismisses the class with the finale words of the exam tomorrow.

Akahana: "Finally! I want to go somewhere else!" She stands up and stretches. "Sasu you coming?"

Sasuke: "Yeah, hold on."

Sakura: "What! Where are you taking Sasuke!"

Akahana: "Wouldn't you like to know…"

Sakura: "Stay away from MY Sasuke-kun!"

Akahana: Walks around Sasuke. "Really? Then where is your name? I don't see your name on him."

Sakura: "You bitch!" She lunges as Akahana with her fist raised.

Akahana: "Not a smart move pinky." She grabs Sakura's fist and kicks her in the stomache. (A/N: pic at bottom. He he.) Sakura hit's the wall and passed out.

Naruto: "That had to hurt."

Akahana: "Duh. Oh and Naruto…"

Naruto: "Yeah?"

Akahana: "You might want to get her to the hospital…."

Naruto: "Why? She just passed out."

Akahana: "Okay, but when she dies of internal bleeding you can blame yourself."

Naruto: "How do you know she's bleeding internally?"

Akahana: "I trained as a medic nin, but I refuse to heal her."

Sasuke: "I'd hurry Baka." He gets hit in the back of the head.

Akahana: "No name calling!"

Naruto: "Ha ha!" He gets hit in the back of the head. "Hey! What was that for!"

Akahana: "Laughing at Sasu."

Sasuke: smirks. "Let's go already."

Akahana: Glares. "Don't think I didn't see that…." They walk out of the class room as Naruto goes to help Sakura to the hospital.

Sasuke: "Where have you been all this time."

Akahana: "Traveling. I stayed in the Mist Village for quit some time though. I became a ninja there. Then I returned here."

Sasuke: "What level were you?"

Akahana: "A retired Ambu Black Ops Captain."

Sasuke: "W-what!" He says with wide eyes.

Akahana: "What?" She asks innocently.

Sasuke: "How!"

Akahana: "Ummm…he he. It's hard to explain. But I could help you train."

Sasuke: "O…kay…."

Akahana: "Well let's go home!"

Voice: "Hey wait! Want to go out with me baby."

Akahana: "Ug. Dog breath. No thanks."

Voice: "Hey sweetie, my names Kiba. How about you change your mind and we go somewhere alone."

Akahana: "Ew. No way."

Kiba: "Aw come on."

Sasuke: "She said no, Kiba."

Kiba: "What are you her boyfriend?"

Akahana: "No he's not! He's my best friend! Now get lost!" She grabs Sasuke's hand and heads towards the Uchiha mansion. "God I hate people like that. Fan boys are so annoying."

Sasuke: "Yeah. So are fan girls."

Akahana: "What's wrong?"

Sasuke: "Nothing. Why?"

Akahana: "You sound sad about something."

Sasuke: "No. I'm fine."

Akahana: "Are you sure?"

Sasuke: "Come on let's get home. Then we can talk more about what has happened since you left."

Akahana: "Okay…" The quickly finish walking home. They walk up the stairs to the door and Sasuke unlocks it with his key.

Sasuke: "Oh yeah. Here." He hands her his spare key to use.

Akahana: "Thank you." She smiles as they walk into the living room.

Sasuke: "Your welcome. So you've been living in the Mist Village and you're a retired Anbu Black Ops Captain. Who was your sensei?"

Akahana: "Zabuza was my sensei. He had one other student and his name was Haku. He was one of my friends in the mist village. So what have you been doing?"

Sasuke: "I've been training to defeat and kill Itachi. That's part of my dream."

Akahana: "It's only part of your dream? What's the other part?"

Sasuke: He blushes faintly. "My dream or goal is to avenge our family's and restore the clan."

Akahana: "Well, good luck with that last part. It shouldn't be to hard. All you have to do is walk outside and you'll get raped."

Sasuke: He twitches. "Not going to happen. I plan on finding someone I love first and killing Itachi before that."

Akahana: Sighs. "I need to talk to you about the Itachi thing…"

Sasuke: Looks confused. "What about it?"

Akahana: "I don't think that it was really Itachi. I think it was someone else."

Sasuke: "Who else could it be! No one else has that kind of power! He used the mangekyo for crying out loud!"

Akahana: "I should have known you would be to blinded with hate to understand what I'm saying." She mumbles.

Sasuke: "Why are you sticking up for that killer!"

Akahana: "Because there's no proof that it was really him! It could have be a jutsu for all we know!"

Sasuke: "It doesn't matter what you say I know it was him and I WILL kill him and anyone who gets in my way!"

Akahana: "Well if it doesn't matter what I say then I'll leave and you won't have to worry about what I say." She opens the door and stars to walk out. "Oh and I will find out if it was him, and if it wasn't you'll have to kill me to get him." She walks out the door and runs into the forest where she finds a tree and falls to sleep in one of the higher branches.

{In another Village.}

Voice: "We must get that girl out of the way. If she finds out the truth and is able to get the boy to believe her all of this work will have been for nothing. We can't let her find the truth. I will not loose my new vessel to that child."

Voice 2: "Yes master…."


	5. Chapter 4: Teams

Chapter 4: Teams.

Akahana wakes up in the morning around six o'clock. She quickly gets up and goes to a nearby hot spring and bathes. Getting dressed in the only other outfit she has. She then heads off towards the academy.

Akahana: Sighs. "Well it looks like Naruto's the only friend I have right now…" She looks down at the ground sadly.

Voice: "HEY! Akahana! There you are! Where have you been?"

Akahana: "Oh I was in the forest."

Naruto: "Why were you in the forest?"

Akahana: "I had to sleep somewhere." She says with a smile.

Naruto: "What! You slept in the forest! Why!"

Akahana: "I was supposed to stay with Sasuke, but something happened and I left."

Naruto: "That! GR." Naruto cuts off remembering his promise to Akahana. They walk to the class room together. Naruto spots Sasuke and runs over to tell him off.

Naruto: "Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "What do you want?"

Naruto: "How come you kicked Akahana out of your house last night!"

Sasuke: "What are you talking about? She left on her own. I didn't throw her out."

Naruto: "Then why was she sleeping in a forest!"

Sasuke: "I didn't fucking know she was! It isn't my fault! She's the one who left!"

Akahana: "Naruto stop. It's not worth it."

Naruto: "No I won't stop! He had to do something to make you leave."

Akahana: "Naruto. It's alright. I've stayed in the forest before I'll do it again. Plus It's not his fault that we believe two different things."

Sasuke: "It doesn't matter. How are you going to know he's not lying anyway?"

Akahana: "I'll know because I plan on using a truth telling jutsu on him. It's a jutsus he cannot stop. Because it is part of my eyes."

Sasuke: "Fine. Let's say it wasn't him. Then what do we do?"

Akahana: "We find out who it was and kill them."

Sasuke: "And what if it was him? Then what will you do?"

Akahana: "I'll have no choice but to kill him."

Sasuke: "Fine. I'll go with your idea then."

Akahana: "What? Really?"

Sasuke: "Yeah. I realized last night that I wasn't looking at this from your perspective. And I thought I would give it a try, and try to understand your point-of-view."

Akahana: "Thank you Sasuke." She smiles lightly. All of the sudden two girls come running into the room. "Oh great….It's Sakura and Ino." Sighs.

Sakura: "I win!"

Ino: "What? My toe was at least a tenth of an inch in front of yours!" Sakura looks up to see Sasuke and runs over to him.

Sakura: "Oh Sasuke! Can I sit by you!"

Akahana: "Hey Pinky, from what I see this seat is already taken."

Sakura: "Oh and by who?"

Akahana: "Naruto. Or are you blind?"

Sakura: "Whatever." She pushes Naruto onto the floor.

Ino: "Hey I was here before you! I should get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura: "No way Ino-pig!"

Ino: "Sakura-forehead!" They start fighting while Naruto jumps up on the desk in front of Sasuke.

Naruto: "What is it about you that the see?"

Akahana: "Calm down Naruto. They're just a bunch of fan girls. All guys have them. Just some have more than others."

Naruto: "I don't have any!"

Akahana: "Yea, that's why Hinata blushes every time someone says your name…." Sighs. *He's so Native.* Naruto returns to his staring contest. "Naruto, it's bad luck to stare at someone."

Naruto: What eve..AH!" He falls forward, and kisses Sasuke on the lips. He Quickly pulls back and starts spitting. "Ew yuck!" Sasuke is mimicking him.

Akahana: Sighs. "Told you."

Sakura: "NA-RU-TO!" She says with a murderous look in her eyes. "I'm supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss not you!"

Akahana: "Don't be mad at Naruto. It was a accident."

Sakura: "I don't care! I'm going to kill him!"

Akahana: "How about you fight me instead."

Sakura: "Why? Your not the one who kissed MY Sasuke!"

Akahana: Sighs. "I refuse to let you hurt someone over an accident. And if you want to fight someone it's going to be me. So sorry about this Sasuke."

Sasuke: "Sorry about wha…" He's cut of as Akahana gives him a peck on the lips.

Sakura: "How dare you! You bitch!" She launches at Akahana. Akahana quickly grabs her arms and jumps over her head. Sakura's arms go with her. She quickly switches them to one hand and pulls out a kunai, putting it to Sakura's through.

Akahana: "It's not wise to start a fight someone you know nothing about. The only thing you know about me is my name. you don't know anything about how I fight. So I'd back off unless you want a repeat of yesterday. Now to make it easier, Everyone can sit where they sat yesterday." All of the girls hurry to the seats they had the day before. Iruka walks in to the class room.

Iruka: "Okay. Today is the day you are put into teams. I will call squads of three. There will also be one squad of four." He rambles through the first six squads. "Squad seven, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto gets all happy. Sakura gets all sad. "Uchiha Akahana, and Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura and Naruto switch at the last name.

Naruto: "Aw! Come on Iruka-sensei! Why does an exhalent ninja like me have to be on his team?"

Iruka: "Because Naruto. You have the lowest scores in class, and both Sasuke and Akahana have the highest."

Sakura: "What! But she wasn't even here for the tests!"

Iruka: "Her scores were sent to us from the Mist Village. With her level of knowledge she could take the Anbu Exam and pass with flying colors!"

Sakura: "What! But how!"

Akahana: "Apparently being a genius runs in our clan."

Sakura: "Bitch." She whispers.

Akahana: She leans over and whispers in Sakura's ear. "I'm not the one who screws dogs, bitch." Iruka list off the rest of the teams.

Iruka: "Okay. Go to lunch then come back here to meet you new sensei's" Everyone start to leave to go and eat lunch.

Sakura: "Hey Sasuke-kun! How about we eat lunch together?"

Sasuke: "No. Come on Akahana. Let's go."

Akahana: "Okay!" They walk out of the room and start back towards the house to grab something to eat. "What should we eat when we get back?"

Sasuke: "How about we go out to get something to eat?"

Akahana: "Alight. Where do you want to go?"

Sasuke: "How about we go get some ramen at Ichiraku's?"

Akahana: "Okay that works!" They walk off to the ramen stand. Akahana orders chicken ramen, while Sasuke orders miso ramen.

Sasuke: "I wonder who our sensei will be."

Akahana: "Who knows? I'm just hoping it's not Kakashi, but at the same time I'm hoping it is."

Sasuke: "Why's that? Do you know him?"

Akahana: "Yeah. He's always late though. But he is one of the better teachers. So far no one has passed his test to become genin. He makes it hard because he refuses to teach a bunch of spoiled brats who don't know what they're doing."

Sasuke: "He sounds like a tough teacher."

Akahana: "He is. That's why he's able to improve his skills constantly though."

Sasuke: "Well we should start heading back to the school now."

Akahana: "Yea. You're right we should." They stand up and pay for the food that they have eaten before they leave. And start to walk back to the school. They walk into the room they were in previously. They take their seats, but Sasuke turns around so that he can talk to Akahana.

Sasuke: "Looks like no one else has come back yet."

Akahana: "Yea. I wonder who the other sensei's are. I know Kakashi is most likely one of them."

Sasuke: "Who knows." All of the sudden the door opens and Naruto walks in. "Why are you hear so early? You usually don't come until after everyone else gets here."

Naruto: "I wanted to talk to Akahana!"

Sasuke: Glares at Naruto. "And why do you want to talk to her!"

Naruto: "What are you saying? That I can't talk to my friend!"

Sasuke: "Since when is she your friend?" He glares darkly at Naruto.

Naruto: "Since yesterday when I asked her to be my friend!"

Akahana: "He's telling the truth Sasuke. You don't have to be mad at him for wanting to talk to me."

Sasuke: "So your just friends? Nothing more?"

Akahana: "Yes. We are just friends, but why did you get so worked up over thinking we were more than friends?" She smirks.

Sasuke: He turns his head away from them to hid his faint blush. "No reason."

Akahana: "Oh." She frowns as she feels hurt that he is acting like he don't care. The other students start to fill in the room, and Iruka walks in.

Iruka: "Team seven's sensei is going to be a little late today. Team eight Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." They all get up and leave the room with their new sensei. "Okay team 10. Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." They stand and leave with there sensei.

Naruto: "Hey! Wait! Where is our sensei."

Iruka: "Sorry Naruto. It looks like you sensei is going to be a little late. Well I have to go. I have…..business to attend to." He quickly leaves.

Akahana: "Well our sensei is going to be a few hours late."

Sakura: "How do you know that?"

Akahana: "If our sensei is who I think it is he's going to be late and Iruka is to blame this time." Sighs. *Iruka and Kakashi FINALLY hooked up after all of this time.* They all sit for the long wait.


End file.
